Fall Into Sleep
by LycanWarrior
Summary: When Harry is transported to a place of death and must face his greatest challenge of bravery and will to date, who will emerge the victor? and who will fall to the cold earth before the end?
1. Blissful Sleep

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this story or any of the characters that J.K. Rowlings was nice enough to share with the world through the Harry Potter series.

_Hahaha I know I'm starting another story without finishing the last…but don't worry When A Soul Is Consumed will eventually be finished…I just had the inspiration to write this one…I hope you read and review the more input you give me the better I can make this story. And just to say now ….THIS STORY WITH HAVE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE….so for those of you that are not old enough, or just don't have the stomach for it….leave now before I offend you…then again…never have felt bad for offending anyone and I don't plan of starting….so on second though…please read anyways…_

Harry stared at the light his alarm clock gave off in the cold dark room of number 4 Privet Drive. The clock read 11:59 and Harry was once again awaiting the arrival of his birthday with mounting impatience.

It would be his 16th and he had to wonder if maybe this was the year that things would finally change and his life would improve for the better. So far the last week of his 15th year had been going quite well the Dursleys had actually followed the advice given by the Order Of The Phoenix and treated him if not well at least civil, and there had been a sharp increase in the food amount.

Harry couldn't admit to himself the fact that Sirius's was not his fault, he would always see it as his own. He had however found a way to not think of his death so much, exercise and complete physical exhaustion since the beginning of summer helped. It also proved to stop the mind crushing nightmares he had about his godfathers death and Voldemort, and the fitness could prove very useful in the year to come with war looming right ahead.

He was receiving constant mail and correspondence from his friends and the rest of the order, he had told them of his decision regarding Sirius's death, and while they constantly enforced the fact that none held him responsible accepted the fact that it was Harry's Decision.

He smiled at this thought, they were finally accepting his input on the matter and not disregarding it. He could only hope it would continue in the future.

He received an early birthday present from Hermione just earlier today, a thick silver chain. He loved the weight on his neck and loved the look of the silver. Then again he would have to remember to remove it around Professor Lupin so it would not injure the Werewolf.

Harry still did not know how he felt about Hermione, he couldn't decide whether or not the gift meant to her what it did to him. Then again never receiving gifts before he was 12 Harry always felt so much when anyone gave him something and this is why he couldn't recognize just what it meant.

Finally relaxing his mind and allowing his eyes to focus back into the real world the clock had just flipped to midnight and Harry laughed.

Nothing major happened as always, he didn't know why but he always felt obligated to stay up to see his birthday and wonder how he would feel when the clock turned over to reveal the end of another year and the beginning of the next.

What Harry failed to realize was that his clock was one minute fast and was just drifting into sleep when he felt a very sharp tug on his abdomen.

Quickly realizing what he was feeling his minds first though was what the hell is going on?

When he landed on a stone floor with a familiar mask looking down on him the second though was one of the most used and simplistic.

OH SHIT

The third though however was put on hold as he was literally slammed in the face with a stunner and it all went into an instant blackness with cruel laughter filling in for the background music.


	2. Finnigan

_There are small differences from the books but any major events have stayed the same, the story will change points of view occasionally to warn you. On with the story….._

Harry woke up, his head pounding and just lay wherever he was. The aftereffects of the stunner were still with him. He was still going through the thought processes of what must have happened.

First he was port keyed where he didn't know. By whom? Well that was obvious, Voldemort. Now what to do next, wait a second, I was port keyed onto a stone floor, since when did stone floors get so soft?

Just as the realization hit him Harry heard a large cracking sound of what sounded like a gunshot.

Harry rolled over and his eyes flew open, right into the intense sunlight which temporarily blinded him.

Blinking several times and sitting up which shading his face with a hand he looked around and viewed his surroundings for the first time.

He was in a thick forest with undergrowth all around him, except for a break in the trees where the sun was shining down on him. He stepped out of the way of the suns rays and into the shade. That was much easier on the eyes.

The trees looked to be of the regular muggle variety, a deciduous forest. Containing oaks, elms and even some maple. Most were large and towering leading Harry to believe they where in an old growth area that hadn't been logged or set fire to in quite some time.

There were short bushes all over and he was actually leaning against a thorny bush, only realizing it when he put his arm nearly into it.

Wondering why he hadn't felt it before he looked down to first realize that he was now dressed, being that he was only in his knickers going to bed.

The clothing was a hunter orange, quite outstanding in a forest actually, however upon closer inspection he found the other side to be a camouflage pattern to fit right in.

Looking around he quickly turned out the clothes and put them back on, better to not be spotted until he knew exactly what was going on and what the sound earlier was.

Looking at where he first woke up he saw a small crate and upon opening it found a piece of parchment with his name written in blood red ink.

Opening it up his heart beat faster when he read on.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are now going to be part of the greatest show on earth, put on by yours truly Voldemort. Now there is a bonus to being my nemesis, you get access to a bit more information and materials. Now as for where you are, you are currently located in a national park in the middle of British Columbia, Canada. On the stroke of your birthday I had you and all of your classmates brought here to test out some of my new death eater recruits as well you have a chance to prove yourself and live through this, but there can only be three of you sorry to say. Now you and your classmates will fight each other and I know you are sneering in disgust and loathing right now and wondering just how I'm going to make you right? Well Mr. Potter you see the chain that your good friend Hermione sent you? _

Harry stopped reading to feel the chain at his neck, only now instead of hanging loosely it was snug on his neck with no room between it. Finding this extremely suspect he read on:

_It was not sent by her at all a gift from me really, with a mind charm on it to make the receiver think they got it from a good friend of the opposite gender of course. Now this is what will make you kill many a classmate, beside your own survival. If you fail to kill someone within 24 hours it will shrink choking you to death, most painful I assure you and not fitting for the savior of the world to die now is it? Anyways you are stuck in an area by clear walls, so that the wizarding and muggle world can both watch the demise of the losers, and the brutality of the victors. You have been provided with a muggle arm not many of the others were this lucky as well you will find some body armor to protect from some of the others, but it is limited. Finally a last bit of information, there is one deatheater right now hunting you all as you may have already heard. This deatheater must be the first to die, whoever kills a classmate before the death eater is dead will suffer death of their own. However after he is dead, its quite a free for all. Now good luck Mr. Potter make a good show, and I look forward to your death._

Just as Harry finished reading there was another ear splitting crack even closer than before.

Harry looked into the contents of the crate quickly putting on what he recognized to be a standard bullet proof vest on, under his shirt of course, as well investigating what his weapon would be.

Looking down he saw a muggle pistol as Voldemort had said there would be, it turned out to be a standard five seveN with 1 magazine of subsonic already loaded with 4 spare magazines, as well as a 50 count box of subsonic and a 50 count box of armor piercing ammunition.

Now Harry laughed out loud, so that's why dear Voldy gave me the vest, probably supplied the others with guns with armor piercing as well.

Harry quickly loaded 2 spare magazines with subsonic then loaded 2 with armor piercing. He was glad the training that Moody had bestowed upon him during his first week back. Apparently something like this was reported to the order by Snape though they couldn't get any details on what would happen.

The training was basic, just how to duel and some battle tactics and strategies. The muggle weapons were quickly gone over, without any practical usage.

Harry slammed a magazine of subsonics home into the grip of the five seveN and clicked the safety on, then he noticed a device under the barrel resting on the outside of the trigger guard. Lightly pulling the trigger halfway he noticed a red dot appear on the ground.

Perfect he thought, laser sights would greatly improve his accuracy and make it possible to shoot at objects in the night. Not that he would be killing his classmates though, just the Deatheater that was obviously already hunting the students despite the fact that the ones he killed probably weren't even awake from the stunner yet.

Harry briefly wondered how many there were but then snapped out of it, I have to kill that Deatheater before he ends up killing one of my friends, if he hasn't already. And at that though his heart slowly sank as he remembered the death of Sirius.

Once again snapping out of it he remembered what Moody had said about positive thinking in combat situations and hoped that it wasn't Ron or Hermione. He did hope though that it would be Bellatrix Lestrange though he doubted Voldemort would send his most valued Deatheater and top lieutenant into sure death.

That was the final thought as Harry set himself with grim determination and made towards the shot he had last heard. Trying to move as silent as possible though the undergrowth avoiding clearings where he might be seen.

He walked for a good 40 minutes before coming upon a small clearing noticing a strange aroma.

He briefly wondered just what it was before seeing the body of Seamus Finnegan and what was left of his face. Apparently by the look of it he had indeed been hit in his sleep by deatheater. The ground all around was sprayed with what was missing from his head and bits of grey matter.

Realizing he was on the right trail Harry quickly noticed some trampled grass where the attacker must have stepped seeing as Finnegan hadn't moved. He ran silently into the bush after them hoping he could catch the killer before they brought anymore death.

_NOW READ AND REVIEW…seriously tell me what I have done right and what needs work….VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHARACTER THAT DIES... I will kill by majority votes...just send it to my email..._


	3. First Blood

_For those of you who like the story and want more….Voila and for those that don't….well its just not polite to say that kind of thing to someone…..lol_

After a half hour Harry Stopped to rest and take a drink from the bottle of water and take a bite of one of the 2 pieces of beef jerky that had been provided. Not exactly filling but made a person fend off the hunger for a while, hopefully long enough to get out of this place.

That is where Harry just may have an advantage over anyone, he had been locked in a cupboard for weeks without food at some points. After maybe a day or two everyone else would be feeling the effects enough not to be thinking or functioning clearly.

Since when am I thinking of advantages over everyone? I'm only killing the Deatheater my classmates are my equals and I will not kill them.

In truth Harry didn't even know who all was here, for all he knew it could be a handful of people. People he hardly knew, in that case shouldn't be able to off them.

WHAT AM I THINKING? He mentally shook his mind again.

Better not to think about stuff like that apparently, but Moody's training while short and brief had really been driven home, especially the survival factor. After all Harry was the most opportune weapon against Voldemort and currently the most promising, until now of course. Now merely a pawn in his demented game of king of the hill.

Before anymore thoughts of his classmates Harry packed his equipment, double checked the slide to make sure a round was chambered and was well of his way following the trail of trampled undergrowth.

Whoever it was hunting them they really weren't making it a point to cover their trail or didn't think the students were smart enough to catch on and hunt them in turn.

As Harry walked through a brief open areas he quickly thought of another reason, maybe they made the trail easy enough to follow that if some idiot carelessly followed they coul---

BANG!

Harry hit the ground dropping as fast as he could but not before a force like a hammer hit his left upper arm slightly below the shoulder right outside the safety of the bulletproof vest. Harry saw the little spray of blood as he turned his head going down.

Harry dropped and laid motionless. Apparently this was enough to convince the Deatheater though

As they turned and ran the opposite direction through the forest.

Once Harry was sure they were gone he rose slightly and crawled into a nearby alcove of a tree to further conceal himself.

Next he checked the wound, while it bled quite openly he could see it wasn't much more than a flesh wound. He could handle the pain and it started to slowly ebb away, not disappearing I mean seriously he had a chunk of skin missing, but enough for his arm to move without pain.

Thank god it wasn't his right arm, even though it wasn't a vital hit he still wanted to use it as minimal as possible. Tearing a strip from the hem of his pant legging he tied it around the bleeding bullet stuck area.

The thin strip quickly soaked through but would help the blood to quickly clot and would keep it from the elements. Infection could really be bad while trying to survive this place.

Harry was once again up and running toward the path the assailant left. This time making sure to stay to the side of the path and stay almost completely silent. Now he had surprise on his side, the Deatheater considered him dead or at most injured enough not to be of trouble.

Harry heard a large crash in the foliage just ahead and stop and kneeled enough to see though the plants and saw a familiar black cloaked figure getting up after apparently tripping. Harry was please to hear the pitch of a feminine voice although he thought it was a slim chance he still was hoping for it to be Bellatrix Lestrange. Now it seemed it could be entirely true, this would make it much easier to kill the bitch.

Harry snuck up on the person as she opened a rucksack and began tearing it apart looking for something, finally bringing out a bottle of water she drank from it greedily. After this she provided food from the rucksack.

Harry almost laughed but caught himself as he snuck to her left flank.

Harry carefully put his hand on the side of the handgun to muffle the sound of the safety. Bellatrix lifter her head at the slight noise and looked around but being that Harry was in camo pattern and had ducked his uncovered head expecting her reaction she could not see a thing.

Harry slowly raised the firearm to bear upon her position and lightly touching the trigger brought the laser up to glare upon the side of her robed head. Then rethinking he moved it to her knee, she was going to see the face of her murderer just as Sirius had. Wait not murderer, just killer you couldn't murder a Deatheater, well based on the views of Moody, but Harry quite liked that idea.

Pondering for many moments to long the robed figure saw the dot on her ankle and made to jump out of the way.

Harry fired hastily hitting the bottom of her foot as she rolled out of the way, but the armor piercing bullet that was loaded didn't even come close to stop at the bone of her foot and continued its travel ripping up her leg till it was halfway to the knee and then exited sprayed much more blood and gore than Harry's wound had done.

Though it was still a sizable amount more than Harry's upper arm it still was not all the damaging due to the fact that the bullet was designed for penetration and not shear shredding power like the hollow points.

It still however was a gruesome enough wound that the figure fell to the ground screaming and clutching the limb.

Harry ran up on her.

"Hands to your head now!" he commanded.

When she failed to comply he put a round through one of the hands that were franticly gripping her damaged leg.

"TOO YOUR HEAD!" he shouted even louder than the first time.

This time the blood covered hands shot to her head with one sporting a neat hole that was gushing torrents of scarlet juice.

Harry stepped over to her and patted her down finding a glock 40 standard police issue at her side in a holster.

He took both said objects from her fumbling with the catch on the belt due to the slippery fluid covering it.

Harry's face dropped however as he pulled the hood back.

"Holy shit, Pansy?"

"NO YOU DUMB FUCK!" was shouted back.

Then in a much quieter voice in a near whisper.

"Pansy is my daughter."

Harry's face then set back to a stone cold nothingness, no emotion upon it or even in the lifeless emeralds held within the eye sockets.

"Roll back your left sleeve please" the tone was one of cold steel.

She whimpered knowing just what would happen if she did.

"Do you need me to do it myself?" the voice had no sense of pity but seeing as it was the hand he decided to punish he decided it was a small concession to make.

After she nodded he pulled her left arm out and was trying to role the sleeve when she violently jerked her arm back pulling him off balance and kicked with her good leg aiming at the family jewels but hitting the slightly more solid muscle of his lower abdomen.

It still made his breath hitch in pain but not enough so that when she reached for the gun---

BANG! For the third time a shot rung out through the forest making all life go completely silent.

Harry sat back and waited for all pain to subside before rising up again.

He did not want to look but had to strip her off all useful items that he could use to keep going.

The ground around was painted with near black blood from the head wound, and he was sick when he noticed the piece of rapidly moving metal had taken the right eye socket and whatever else was in it, and quickly blended it to a thick paste which was leaking down the side of her hideous to begin with face.

After divesting his stomach of it much needed contents he swore he would not do anything to throw up like that again.

Of course he couldn't know then how wrong he turn out to be, but at least he wouldn't throw up again.

He quickly checked the left arm that he had failed at before, breathing a sigh of relief at the dark mark blazed upon it.

Searching the rucksack he found a good supply of dinner rolls which would be much more filling than the jerky and containing starches to keep him going. As well a supply of water to add to his own and while she didn't have armor piercing rounds as suspected she did have a supply 50 hollowpoints and of 50 rounds of ball ammunition which she had shot him with which although better than hollow point with penetrating power didn't come close to matching the armor piercing it did better than the hollow points with only a little less devastation making it quite useful.

There were 3 magazines of ball ammunition loaded and 3 more of hollow points.

He also unsheathed a 8 inch hunting knife and quickly sheathing it attached it to his belt beside the glock 40 in its holster.

Now he was ready for anything with a main weapon, a back up, and a close quarters final means of defense. He just severely hoped that none of the others had actually started playing this sick game.

He planned to find his friends and find a place to camp out, at least now that he had killed he would be exempt from the 24 hour rule of death.

And although it meant his friends would have to kill to live more than 24 hours he put all his hope into the fact that it would not come to that and they could all make it out alive and well. He wouldn't forget the horrors of this day already and would never wish that upon any of his classmates.

Thoughts quickly broken by cries of terror he was dashed from his reverie and ran almost blindly ran through the foliage, he knew just who that voice belonged to, and if harm came to her whomever was responsible would pay, oh how they would pay.

_So what you think? I had a vote for pansy and while I do long to kill her, had to deal with the deatheater that I had already brought into play. Hopefully this is enough to satisfy the person, and if not, relax in the fact that she will die eventually, hopefully sooner than you think. READ AND REVIEW….and don't forget to VOTE THE DEATH….lol _


	4. Finding Ginny

_Hello again all my dedicated fans lol, since I didn't get any votes on who to off before I updated again, I felt it proper to finally rid the world of Draco Malfoy, now nothing personal against him, just wanted to write him out of the way. _

Harry ran full speed for 10 minutes in the general direction of her scream.

Hmm sound must really carry in this place, whole place must have heard the gunshots.

Since Harry had put the final bullet into Pansy's mother there had been no more gunfire.

Harry figured she must not have been a well like deatheater because Voldemort had neglected to give her a bullet proof vest, all the easier for Harry though.

Though he did wish he had a spare one for a friend, but it is best not to ponder in a place of mortal danger so he stopped immediately.

Continuing in eerie silence he came upon a small swamp and circled around, hearing a noise he abruptly stopped.

He heard a girl sobbing and made forward again ever carefully.

Stepping from behind a tree he saw the familiar red hair of a Weasly, and ran to help Ginny.

When she saw him she immediately screamed, well you probably would too if you saw a person covered in blood, theirs and someone else's. However not only was he bloody but holding the five seveN ahead of him.

Quickly realizing he still had it raised he abruptly lowered it, also realizing she was grasping at her ankle.

"Ginny calm down, What happened?"

The girl slowly relaxed and finally breathed out "My ankle, I twisted it when I caught it on a root by the swamp."

"Can you walk on it, all the noise you made is going to draw someone and we need to move now."

"I don't think its anything major, maybe just some ligaments, but its going to be a while before I can run or anything."

"alright come on lets get in the cover of the trees".

Moving to her right side help stabilize her and her injured ankle they quickly made it into a small gap in the shrubbery and settled in.

"Ginny can I see your pack?".

"Sure Harry" Ginny shrugged the pack of her back and slid it over to Harry.

Quickly checking over the contents there were all the standard stuff but for a weapon all she had acquired in a small hatchet.

It would be good at close quarters but nothing for long range.

"Harry why are you examining that axe so much?" she asked inquisitively.

"need to know our resources Ginny, I have already had to bring mine into play".

"y-you killed someone?"

"no Ginny it's not like that, It was a deatheater hunting students, he got Seamus Finnigan and maybe someone else."

She seemed to think it over but didn't give her opinion just kind of put it down that it had to be done, though Harry could tell that by the look on her face she really didn't like the notion.

"you got a letter explaining the circumstance?" Harry asked in the uncomfortable silence.

"yeah and there's no way I or any others are going to go along with this."

"we'll see about that Ginny, I have yet to encounter another student besides you, and when people are scared, they get dangerous, possible of anything."

"Let's not think about that possibility".

"alright".

Harry knew that eventually she would have to come to terms with it, hopefully not the quick and hard way.

"what were those terrible sounds earlier?"

With this Harry held forward the five seveN.

"this is a muggle firearm." upon the dazed look on her faced he explained "it fires a metal projectile that kills people, using an explosive."

"So those sounds were you killing the deatheater?"

"Only the last 3." Harry admitted grimly.

"oh".

Was the only reply he got.

There was suddenly a great yell and a long metal object stabbed into Harry's back, or would have were it not for the many layers of Kevlar protecting him.

Harry leaned for to his side, grabbed the spear and pulled hard tearing it from the attackers grip.

Turning to see the attacker he was almost smiling.

"Hello Malfoy, where are your two goons to back you up?"

"Around here somewhere Pothead."

Harry raised the five seveN to bear upon Malfoys chest.

"And just what were you trying to do Ferret?"

"Oh so you are dumb as you look, what do you think?"

Obviously not recognizing the item Harry held as a weapon, well then again not surprising being it was of muggle origin, Draco dived for the spear he had just tried to impale Harry with.

Unfortunately he jumped right between Harry and Ginny and if Harry fired the five seveN's armor piercing round it would pass right through into Ginny.

Harry clicked the safety and tossed the five seveN quickly as Ginny and despite the fact that until now she was almost comatose her initial reaction prevailed and caught the weapon.

He then placed a hard fist to the back of Malfoy's head making him cry out and take his hands of the spear on the ground.

Harry kicked the spear away and now had two options, draw the Glock 40 which had hollow points loaded and would not pass through Malfoy into Ginny, or to draw the Hunting knife.

Intelligence prevailed and he draw the Knife inserting it between Malfoys second and third rib cutting through cartilage, flesh, and scraping hard against bone. Producing more of a flow of blood than even the bullets had made in Pansy's mother.

Malfoy as expected screamed like a girl upon the foreign object entering his chest cavity and spilled his life fluid.

Only second later he bled out and died as Harry had lacerated many quite prominent arteries.

Harry got up and let some of the blood run off of him, Ginny could only stare in Horror as Harry full of gore sheathed the knife and took the five seveN back from her.

Not even moving when he prompted her to.

Finally Harry sighed and picked her up like a sack of potatoes, and started carrying her off through the forest, Malfoy said that Crabbe and Goyle were close and Harry though he questioned this, could not chance another encounter with Ginny unresponsive.

So moving through the bush and trees he trekked onward seemingly endlessly.

Suddenly like a caged animal Ginny began kicking and screaming while beating on Harry with her arms, hitting all she could.

This forced Harry to roughly drop her as her foot collided with a quite sensitive area of his anatomy.

She continued screaming and yelling at Harry, calling him words like "Murderer" and quite a few obscenities he didn't even know she could use in such a manner.

Then Ginny proceeded to take off into a field running at full speed.

Harry was still grimacing from the blow to the nether regions and took a moment to compose himself, only beginning to run after her when she was nearly out of the field and into more dense scrub and towering trees.

He noticed it was turning dark out and hurried to catch up, who knew if Voldemort had put any unfriendly beasts in with them.

READ AND REWIEW AND……VOTE THE DEATH….


	5. Slytherins

_I broke from my lack of writing and finally wrote you guys another chapter it may not be at interesting as last but it is needed in the build to the story and characters within. Hope you like it anyways. Please review. I really need some feedback on it. _

Being that Ginny was trying to run on an obviously injured ankle Harry had no trouble quickly catching up to her in the scrub, she also did nothing to hide her trail.

Turning around a tree to follow her path he ran straight into her knocking them both to the soft earth below.

Ginny screamed as his bloody form fell upon hers and tried to crawl from under him.

Harry quickly picked himself up and pulled her with him by her arms but once up he did not let her go despite her shouts of protest.

"Ginny be quiet!"

Though she was still frightened she complied with his demand and closed her mouth. He then released her wrists.

"I know it's difficult to comprehend but it had to be done, if I didn't he would surely have killed me and possibly you, or even worse…" Harry's speech faltered at this not wanting to contemplate what might have happened.

Ginny just shook her head.

"You didn't need to kill him, you could have knocked him out or I don't know, ANYTHING BUT THAT"

Harry just sighed in defeat.

"That would have taken time that I didn't have to figure out, I did the only possible thing I could think of in that fraction of a second and look we are still alive."

"you both hated each other in school and this was just your way to get rid of him Harry, you are a murderer."

"Better than murdered Ginny, better than murdered."

Ginny turned again to stalk off but was stopped by Harry's hand.

"You need me to survive people like him Ginny and I cannot let you get hurt, god knows what Ron would do if he lost you, what anyone would do if you died."

This she grudgingly accepted though it was clear the loathing she now held for him.

He knew he deserved it and held her gaze just taking it all in, it was no less than he deserved, in the end of this he knew he would deserve much worse than the hate of one girl.

Ginny broke into his thoughts with the next words she uttered.

"As soon as we find Ron I'm going with him and we will part ways Harry, I will not be in company of a murderer for longer than need be. Ron can protect me."

Harry nodded his acceptance of this and only hoped Ron could forgive him for killing in front of his little sister, but he knew Ron would accept the conditions it was under. He could only hope now that Ginny could forget the horror.

They then set off in a direction that they could only hope Ron or their other friends would be.

They walked past the towering oaks and whatnot passing a stream where Harry filled the water bottles he had drank.

The heat was becoming unbearable and he hoped in would relent in the hours of darkness.

The didn't walk long, only a few hours until the dark had finally settled. They made camp beside a large tree and leaned against it.

"Ginny I am truly sorry for what has happened today but it had to be done."

He got no reply.

" we will sleep in a couple hour shifts with one person waking the other in turn."

Her turned to see her nod before she curled up and tried to sleep.

Taking this as it being his watch first he tried to get comfortable in a sitting position and since besides the moonlight it was quite dark he simply listened to the sounds of the forest trying to catch anything that would mean other people.

His shift concluded without any sounds of anyone and he woke Ginny for her first shift.

Not being happy about being awake she grumbled and sat upright scanning the darkness and listening as Harry had.

Harry then turned and relaxed for his shift and drifted into a peaceful sleep free of nightmares.

Harry was roughly shaken awake by a startled Ginny.

"What's wrong"

"Just Listen"

Then Harry heard it the unmistakable sound of voices, they were close.

Harry motioned for her to stay put and moved in the direction of the voices as quietly as possible.

He saw 2 shadows in the relative darkness and called out.

"Hey you two, who are you?"

The shapes froze but gave no reply.

"It's me Harry I am not playing the game, though I am armed I will not harm you, so just come out."

One of the shadows approached Harry and he found it to be the Slytherin keeper Miles Bletchley.

"what do you want Potter" came the tight lipped response at last.

"relax Bletchley, just want to ask where you are headed and if you wanted to travel with Ginny and I, you know, safety in numbers thing."

"shove it Potter me and Bulstrode are headed that way." he indicated by stabbing a finger to the opposite direction Harry and Ginny had been headed.

"plus we don't need the help of a couple of muggle lovers like you two."

"whatever Bletchley just go on your way."

Unnoticed by Harry the shadow that was Bulstrode had moved from where it was while he had been talking with Bletchley.

"where did Bulstrode go?"

"why do you care pothead?"

Harry heard a twig behind him snap and found himself facing the end of a dagger held by the one and only Millicent Bulstrode.

Bletchley quickly spoke

"Just give up your pack and weapons Potter and we will leave no problem."

"If I refuse?"

He turned to see Miles remove his left hand from behind his back holding a tire iron.

"Then we may have a problem."

Harry thought the situation out, he was outnumbered and although he had the superior weapons they were both close enough so that they would strike before he would be able to draw his weapons.

"NOW POTTER!"

"relax I am just thinking my options here."

He saw Ginny walk up silently to the right of Bletchley, Bulstrode who was much more focused on Harry didn't seem to see her or couldn't distort her from the shadows.

Harry also saw Ginny holding the axe she was given and he nodded too her.

Ginny swung for the back of Bletchley's leg, nothing that would kill him of course.

Harry however ducked the dagger that Bulstrode had stabbed at his throat and drawing his own blade inserted it into the top of her throat sending cascades of even more blood upon him.

He would really need a shower by the time this was done.

Turning back to the scene at hand Harry saw Bletchley laying on the ground screaming in pain from the horrific wound the axe had made in the back of his knee nearly shearing off the leg.

It seemed that Ginny in her panic had swung a little hard.

Harry quickly grabbed both of their packs and weapons, Miles had dropped his when struck down by Ginny, and quickly dragged Ginny from the scene.

He knew that Miles would likely die from the blood loss but didn't say this to Ginny just kept whispering that it would be okay while they walked.

When they were far enough that they could not hear the screams of the fallen student Harry sat Ginny down.

"Do you think he will live Harry?"

She asked this in all sincerity and when Harry didn't immediately answer tears threatened to flow.

Picking up on this He reacted fast.

"Ginny I am sure he will be fine and someone will stop to help him."

"why don't we go back Harry, we should help him."

"He would never accept out help and you know that, he would simply wait to get his revenge."

Ginny quieted again and silent tears soaked her cheeks.

" We will find Ron tomorrow Ginny and then find a spot for you all to hide out until this is over."

"what about you Harry? You aren't going to hide?"

"no I will find others and bring them back to safety, those who aren't too foolish to accept my help anyways."

They fell into an uneasy silence and Harry turned to speak again but then stopped when he realized she had fell into sleep.

He decided he would take shift the rest of the night and leave Ginny to rest, today had brought too much pain.

Harry woke up to bright sunlight.

Shit, his mind rang as he realized that he had fallen asleep while he should have been keeping an eye on Ginny.

He turned and made sure she was alright before getting up and stretching then eating quickly.

He then woke Ginny so that she could eat and they could resume their trek to find others.

The fact that she did wake when he shook her proved in of itself that Bletchley had died during the night. Otherwise she would have been strangled by the silver chain around her neck.

Harry didn't know if Voldemort had told this to others or not so he did not mention it, since either way it would mean more deaths of students.

It sure wouldn't help Ginny's condition to know she had killed someone though.

After she had eaten and broke Harry from his thoughts they continued to walk in the direction they had last night, both hoping to find their friends, alive.

_Hope you enjoyed please READ AND REVIEW… I am disappointed with the lack of reviews and wonder if I should bother continuing. _


End file.
